Souls Screw You Over
by Nicole Rayne
Summary: He was dangerous. That I could tell by a simple glance. There was something about his stance that communicated that he regarded me the same way. We were curious to see who was more of a threat. That potential danger is where the true attraction lay.
1. Helpful Hint

**Hey, everyone. I wrote this a little while ago, but decided to post it to see if people thought it was any good. I continued a bit after this chapter, but stopped a long time ago. R and R and tell me if you think it's worth going at. Thank you **

Chapter One- Helpful Hint

"Everyone stay _down_!" the man in the black mask yelled, raising his arm over his head and firing a bullet into the air.

The crowd was silenced once again, the room filled with no noise besides the sound of a child crying.

"Fill the bag!" another man wearing a red mask commanded, throwing a large, black duffel bag over the bank receptionist's desk to the terrified woman. She took it with shaky hands and began stuffing it with cash that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hurry up!" The receptionist squealed when he shoved his gun against her temple, jerking her head to the side. A short, high-pitched sob escaped her throat and she sped up dramatically.

The man in the black mask paced the center of the bank, glaring through two eye holes at his victims who were all squatting on the floor, some holding onto each other.

"If anyone moves," He said in a low, guttural voice. "They're dead! Hear that-?"

"Do you _have_ to yell so loudly? I mean, _really_. Some people are trying to sleep."

Everyone in the room turned to me in utter shock. I could have sworn that under the mask, the man's mouth literally dropped.

"That's better," I mumbled, shifting into a different position and resting my head back against the wall. I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes again.

"Are you trying to be smart with me?" He asked, his grip tightening on the gun.

"Not another one of these," I whispered to myself, sighing. I stood and one of the robbers standing on the other side of the room pointed his gun at me.

"Lower it," Another one said from beside him. "It's just a chick."

"'Just a chick'," I repeated, stepping over a few astounded victims and approaching the robbers slowly. I stopped midway and rested my hand on my hip, directing my glare at the man in the middle, who seemed to be the "leader". "You know… I don't particularly like being compared to feathered animals. They're so naive and gentle."

Great Leader gave out an amused chuckle.. "And you're implying that you are not?"

I gave a short, humorless laugh in response, not feeling the need to say anything else.

"You're crazy, you get that?" He asked, turning all his attention to me, his arms crossing over his chest. He looked completely relaxed and unconcerned. His first mistake.

"I get that a lot, actually," I said, copying his carefree tone. "You know… No one ever seems to know how to recognize real danger well enough to _not_ make the mistake of pissing me off."

Leader just laughed again, as if he were completely oblivious to how venomous my tone had become. "There are twelve of us," He told me in what sounded like a reasonable tone. "Only one of you."

I nodded and pretended to be considering this. "Don't be too scared, I'll go easy on you."

He laughed again, and then flew twelve feet across the room when I cut the distance between us short and gave him a swift, hard kick to the chest.

He hit against the wall opposite me, making a loud "Oomph" sound when his oversized body made contact with the floor.

Everyone in the room turned their stare to me, then the man, then me again.

I looked at the moron who had called me a "chick", stepping under a bank light, exposing the purple color in my eyes. I heard several sharp intakes of breath.

"Well," I said, slipping back into my casual tone. "Who else hates life and wants it to abruptly end?"

Sexist Robber dropped his beloved gun to the ground and another goon backed away from me, tripping over the gun in the process. It was terribly amusing.

Suddenly, blinding lights shone through the bank's windows.

"Freeze!" A voice called as more than fifty officers poured into the building, guns in their hands. "This is the Police and you are under arrest!"

"They always come late," I mumbled to myself, backing out from under my spot light. I watched, amused as the men were handcuffed and shoved out of the bank, and even had the honor to see them lift Great Leader onto a stretcher and roll him away after his speechless gang.

After he was out of my sight, it hit me that I was still standing there, just waiting for someone to approach me and ask me what the hell I was.

I had to get out of there.

I turned and started slowly sneaking to an open window, my only escape option left.

"Wait, Miss!" I heard.

_Fantastic._

I slowly turned back around, facing a young, lanky police officer with cropped blonde hair.

"I heard about what you did… That was quite a trick you pulled," He told me. "Dangerous, but helpful." Something gleamed in his eyes that instantly made me suspicious. He took a deep breath, as if he were about to admit something he would much rather keep to himself. "They would have gotten away if you hadn't stopped them. We've been after then for a long time."

"Uh-huh," I said, sighing. I really just wanted to leave.

He examined me, a questioning expression on his face. "How old are you?"

"Um…"

_What date is it? _I mentally asked myself, trying to see if the number could pass for my age.

_The seventh. _ My coincidence answered.

Nope, I was pretty sure I couldn't pass for seven.

"Seventeen?" I finally answered.

He shook his head slowly; his eyes still scoping my face, making me feel like a science experiment. "You don't look seventeen… What school do you attend?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…"

All right, helpful hint time.

I call myself Anita, I don't remember my real age anymore. I don't go to school, don't have a job, don't have any money. Oh, and I'm not human, either.

As I had previously demonstrated with my epic kick, I have super strength. I also have some other fun quirks such as no heartbeat, minor hypnotism, a need for blood instead of oxygen, and a few other little things.

If you haven't already guessed, you're an idiot. If you guessed incorrectly, you're worse.

I'm a vampire.

"I'm homeschooled?" I volunteered.


	2. Some Are Quiet Other Should Be

**Hey, sorry for late update. Summer's here So I should be updating more frequently. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can update soon, however I would like to get a decent amount of reviews to make sure my readers will like the direction I'm planning to take this. So, with that, please do review so I can update. Enjoy **

The sheriff looked at me suspiciously.

"What exactly are you doing in a bank?" he questioned.

"I was here to get a loan," I answered honestly, glad to finally have an opportunity to tell the truth.

"Aren't you a little young to be trying to get a loan?"

He was starting to make me nervous.

The bad thing was- I didn't do nervous like humans did. My nervousness tended to result in attitude. And, from my previous experience, I had gathered the knowledge that attitude didn't always go well with state officials.

"Is that your business?" I snapped, venom in my voice.

"Where are your parents?" he continued, going as far as to take a step towards me.

"They died a _long_ time ago." I barely succeeded in holding in my laughter.

"Exactly how long ago?"

My jaw almost dropped. Who the hell _was_ this guy?

"I'm guessing it was after the last time you interrogated somebody," I snapped sarcastically. "Aren't officers supposed to be discrete when they are trying to get information from someone?"

"Who are you living with?" he persisted, giving off no sign that he had even heard me speak.

He had crossed the line. As pathetic as this may sound, before today, I hadn't had a conversation with a human in over twenty years. I also hadn't fed on something substantial in more than five decades.

The human conversation was making me angry and the thirst was beginning to overwhelm me.

That combination was never good.

My top gums began to ache, a very bad sign. I clenched my teeth together, as if that could stop my canines from expanding down over my lips.

"I asked you a question, Miss," the imbecile continued, clearly oblivious to the threat I now imposed on him and everyone else in the room.

I needed to get out of there, but I knew that if I dared move now, I would undoubtedly lunge at my interrogator and rip his throat out without even thinking twice about it.

"If you don't want that to be the last question you ask, I suggest you back off," I said through my teeth, my voice dangerously low.

An odd glint sparked in the cop's eye, as if my threat had just clarified something for him.

"Did you just threaten me?" he asked. He didn't sound shocked or offended. He sounded as if he were trying to push me even more and see what the result would be.

This guy was seriously messed up.

"Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, but I'm really started to think I'm not getting the point across," I snapped, getting loud again.

The cop opened his mouth again, about to say something else that was undoubtedly stupid and pointless, but he was interrupted.

"Officer, you're done here," an authoritative male voice came from behind me.

"Sir, I think I'm-."

"_Officer_," it said again.

The cop stayed rooted in his spot long enough to spare me one last look I did not understand. Then, he nodded to whoever was behind me and went off to annoy someone else.

Slowly, I turned to face my savior.

Two men stood in front of me. The first looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He had gentle, hazel eyes and gelled, black hair. He stood tall and proudly in his police uniform, reminding me a little of a soldier, returning from a victorious battle. He was handsome in a modest way- quite unlike the man who stood next to him.

He was pale with dark, expressionless eyes. His hair was a chocolate brown and fell just past his ears. His face was angular and held a rough look that only added to the "bad boy" vibe that he was practically drowning me with. His clothes were simple- a black shirt and jeans, but they seemed to suit him. I took a few seconds to examine the ripped muscles in his arms.

To say I could no longer feel attraction to other would be bull shit. I still felt it every few years, it was just rare.

But this man was something else entirely. When I stared at him, I only saw him, as if the rest of the world was just his shadow. But there was nothing romantic about my attraction.

He was dangerous. That I could tell by a simple glance. There was something about his stance that communicated that he regarded me in much the same way. We were curious about each other. Curious to see who was more of a threat. That potential danger is where the attraction truly lay.

"How are you doing, Anita?" the older man asked, the first to call me by that name in decades.

Panic began to bubble up deep inside of me, but I suppressed it and covered up my surprise with my usual obnoxious comment.

"Fantastic, I have a stalker."

He smiled, as if amused. That wasn't the reaction I had been aiming for.

"Not a stalker, Anita," he assured me. "Just a fan-."

"I don't go by that name anymore," I interrupted, my annoyance getting the best of me.

He nodded with infuriating calmness. "I thought as much. What would you prefer to be called then?"

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"My name is Blake Smith," he told me. "I am a state official."

I stared at him suspiciously.

"Would you like to see this?" he asked, pulling out his license and shoving it in my face.

I automatically swatted his arm away and jumped back, not wanting him everywhere near me. However, his scent still hit me like a bullet.

"Mind telling me how you know my name?" I questioned, lowering my eyelids just in case my irises where turning red with bloodlust.

"You don't have to hide from me, Anita," he said gently. My head snapped up and I was certain my eyes were the color of blood. In my peripheral vision, I noticed the stone man next to Blake tense up.

Who did this guy think he was?

"What do you want?"I asked between my teeth. "Why are you speaking to me? I need to leave before-."

"Don't worry, Anita. Everyone's memory was wiped while you were talking to the police man. They don't remember your little stunt. Your identity is safe."

"And how exactly was everyone's memory wiped?" I asked wearily.

Blake smiled proudly and motioned to the still form next to him. "This is Jason. He has the ability to do things like that. He's special… Just like you."

"Nothing is like me," I snarled before I could stop myself.

_Keep your cool, _My conscience scolded me. That damn conscience that shouldn't exist. That separated me from all others of my kind.

_Maybe I am special_, I thought wryly.

"That's not always the case," he said mysteriously.

"Listen, moron. This whole mysterious thing you are trying to pull isn't working and I suggest you cut the crap before someone gets hurt."

"You don't understand things yet, Anita-."

"You realize that by 'someone', I meant _you_, right?" I snapped.

He nodded as if my threat had been a mere suggestion he should consider. "I have a proposal for you."

"Oh?" I said, amused.

"Look at you now. You have no money, no food, no home."

Thus my failed trip to the bank. Stupid, I know. But, hey, it was the only thing I could think of and it wasn't like I was about to rob someone.

"You are weak without blood," Blake continued. "Have you seen yourself?"

"If don't have a home," I said slowly."Why would I have a mirror?"

He shrugged. "You are a woman."

I stared at him. He stared back.

"I don't like you."

Blake laughed lightly. "Okay, Anita. I won't sugar coat it anymore. I'll give it to you straight." He hesitated, as if he wasn't sure I could handle what he had to say. "The government needs you. We have a case perfect for what you're capable of. What do you say?"

"Well, Blake, I say that I'm really glad you didn't follow up on that acting career," I said, receiving a blush in return. Another one of my abilities- I sometimes got random thoughts from a person by eye-contact.

"I'm going to have to say no to that offer." With that, I turned and began to walk away.

"Five million dollars," Blake stated dramatically. "That's what you're turning your back on, Anita." I stopped in my tracks. "And Jason who's been working with us longer makes seven. You could be a millionaire within a year… How does that sound to you?"

I looked at him over my shoulder. He was dead serious.

I sighed, deciding to give his next lector a chance.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

Blake smiled.

**All right. Really crucial characters here. How did you like Jason? Blake? And, of course, Anita? Let me know! Thanks **


End file.
